


The Stars Are Dead?

by Tangent101



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, How the star scene should have been, If Deck Nine had the gonads to write Chloe this way, Seriously they nerfed Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangent101/pseuds/Tangent101
Summary: My reimagining of the scene when Rachel goes all emo on Chloe, a girl who loves science a hella lot, and claims that the stars in the night sky are all dead... only with Chloe actually having a spine and being willing to call Rachel on being wrong.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Stars Are Dead?

I sat beside Rachel as the room filled with lights emulating the night sky, and touched her arm. “Hey. Check it out." 

Rachel sat up next to me, her cheeks still wet from her tears, to look at the night sky over the girders and roof of her room. "It’s… beautiful,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotions and suppressed tears. 

I couldn’t help but smile as I responded, “I thought you might like it.”

She glanced down for a moment and then looked up again, her eyes shining in the dim light. “I’ve always loved stars….” her words barely able to push past the inertia of her tears and anger. I prodded her with a why, hoping to get her to say more, and she turned her head, watching the lights slowly rotate above her. “They remind us there’s so much beauty out there, which we almost never see.”

My father’s words came back to me, back in that nightmare with the burning wreck and the raven pecking at my father’s burnt face. _**Because we’re blinded by what’s in front of us.**_ I looked away from her and into the room itself.

“Exactly,” she replied and I realized I’d spoken my thought. She looked away from the stars and down at her hands, draped over her knees. “But then I learned the truth.” She paused and then pushed on. “The stars we’re seeing have already been dead for millions of years. They’re all… lies." 

I snorted and couldn’t help but roll my eyes. She turned toward me, her eyes flashing with more life than I’d seen since she fled to her bedroom. "What?”

“Please. Isn’t that a bit much?” As she bristled I shook my head and looked back up at our fake stars on the ceiling. “The stars we can see are only… a couple thousand light years away at most. If we were in the middle of the ocean with no lights at all, you might see some really dim stars from further out but even then they’re still burning. Stars live for _**billions of years,**_ Rachel. They’ll burn for millennia after we’re dead and gone. They’re not lies. They’re anything but.”

Rachel pulled away from me as I went on and I looked over at her with her eyes burning and face flushed, shining in the dim light. **_Damn but she’s beautiful._** "Like you could ever understand what it’s like to be living in a lie.“

"You want lies? You can get those from the popular kids at Blackwell. I’ll tell you the truth, every time. It’s what you wanted to learn from me, how to give no fucks. Well, fuck lies, fuck metaphors, and fuck the stars being dead. Because they’re not and you’re not and you can still make your dreams come true. I’m not going to blow you so you’re dumb and happy. I’m going to tell you how it is. What you do with that? That’s up to you.”

For a moment I thought she was going to start screaming at me, kick me out of her room. I could feel the fury just **_radiating_** off of her. And then that anger just vanished as she started to laugh suddenly, and she collapsed in on herself. She was just Rachel. “No fucks given, hmm? Thank you, Chloe. For being you.” She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and I felt my cheeks flush and my chest tighten. 

I fuck up many things. But for once? For once I just spoke... and it helped. 


End file.
